scpabfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-939
Description SCP-939 are endothermic, pack-based predators that display atrophy of various systems similar to troglobitic organisms. The skins of SCP-939 are highly permeable to moisture and translucent red, owing to a compound chemically similar to hemoglobin. SCP-939 average 2.2 meters tall standing upright and weigh an average of 250 kg, though weight is highly variable. Each of their four limbs ends in three-fingered claws with a fourth, opposable digit, and are covered in setae which considerably augment climbing ability. Their heads are elongated, devoid of even vestigial eyes or eye sockets, and contain no brain casing. The jaws of SCP-939 are lined with red, faintly luminescent fang-like teeth, similar to those belonging to specimens of the genus Chauliodus, up to 6 cm in length, and encircled by heat-sensitive pit organs. Eyespots, sensitive to light and dark, run the length of their spined dorsal ridges. These spines may be up to 16 cm long and are believed to be sensitive to changes in air pressure and flow. SCP-939 do not possess many vital organ systems; central and peripheral nervous systems, circulatory system, and digestive tract are all absent. SCP-939 have no apparent physiological need to feed, nor any way to digest consumed tissue. Ingested material typically accumulates in the respiratory system of SCP-939 and is regurgitated once the amount is sufficient to markedly inhibit its function. Despite the absence of many vital organ systems, SCP-939 is capable of bearing live young. SCP-939's primary method of luring prey is the imitation of human speech in the voices of prior victims, though imitation of other species and active nocturnal hunts have been documented. SCP-939 vocalizations often imply significant distress; whether SCP-939 understands their vocalizations or are repeating previously heard phrases is the subject of ongoing study. How SCP-939 acquire voices is not currently understood; specimens have been documented imitating victims despite never hearing the victim speak. Analysis of SCP-939 vocalizations cannot distinguish between SCP-939 and samples of known victims' voices. From SCP Wiki, modified to get rid of Addendums. In-game SCP-939 Spawns in Storage Room #3, and currently imitates a Class-D Personnel and a Researchers voice, which should not be fallen for as there are no voice options for Class D Personnel or Researchers in the game as of now. If you hear this voice, you should stop and attempt to walk toward one of the crates and hide, as this means 939 is nearby. You are more likely to be spotted if you run, so it is recommended to hide. Currently, the only use in Storage Room 3 is to access the second elevator to get into another part of the Light Containment Zone. There is currently no way to contain SCP-939. SCP-939 can sometimes be trapped in a room while it wanders in Light Containment Zone. Sometimes SCP-939 can spawn at the top of the Entrance Zone ceiling. Trivia * A great way to counter SCP-939, is using Super Night Vision Goggles, they allow you to locate SCP-939s position. * It is also recommended that you have a Super Gas Mask with you to run away if IT finds you. * There has been exploits where SCP-939 has been dragged from the elevator and into the facility. Gallery 939.png|Storage Room #3 Category:Keter Category:SCPs Category:Harmful